In prior disclosures, various devices for connecting longitudinal members at junctures of a plurality of same have been disclosed, the closest known to the present invention being that of one of the co-inventors, Martha E. Phillips, disclosed in application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 140,854 filed Apr. 16, 1980 for GEODESIC DOME CONNECTOR, issuing as U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,276 on Apr. 7, 1981, the same disclosing truncate-pyramid type polygonal tubular center, each facet of which has a respective pair of parallel-spaced arms extending perpendicularly therefrom for supporting each longitudinal-member end.
The arms originate at the peripheral ends of the facets and are inclined equally and in the same direction relative to the axis of the polygonal tubular center at an angle determined by the size of the geodesic dome. This angle may be called the sweepback angle, and the axial ends of the facets have this angle and are contiguous with the upper and lower edges of the arms. Similarly, the number of pairs of arms is determined by the dome design. Holes through the arms provide for bolt-attachment of the longitudinal members. The connector may be a unitary casting or a weldment.